


Nine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3am artistry, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mention of blood, Sadness, Symbolism, implicit hanahaki, no flower symbolism tho, switching POV, what an overused trope, writer is not actually a writer but a dork with a notes app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: infinity exists between us
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 8
Collections: Goshira Fanweek 2020





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I only realize this now after typing it all out on my phone that I have nothing to be proud about this fic. it can be perfectly and concisely summarized by that one quote from the fault in our stars except I wrote a paragraph of incoherent angst. 
> 
> *grabs the mic* shout out to casp an absolute sweetheart I’m sorry *mic drop and loud feedback, confused claps*

it starts with the fingers. there were ten

that often brushed against his cheek. or his neck

they were also prickly thorns with a vice grip on his shoulder. on his heart. but it never hurt

if, perhaps, there was a way that he could become the main character...maybe if he practiced his lines hard enough

love came and went with the season. spring turning branches five petaled, sugary white and pink. didn’t do well for his stomach

dry air elicited two or three coughs at a time. dry heaves in the bathroom—but only in two or three minutes which is precisely the amount of time it takes to zip up his pants and wash his hands

swallow the blood

and no. there were friends. but they all leave by six—the more officious ones by seven—and he washes his laundry at eight, because rosebuds close in the evening

-

sometimes I look at heaven. and sometimes I look at earth. we all exist in the empty space between lovers

if we met differently you would realize that I could be everything for you and more

I’d leap over oceans and scale mountains to please you. I’d pluck stars from the sky to illuminate your way home

yet an atmosphere separates us. one step toward you won’t ever be enough to cross the infinite expanse. and a little bit of you slips through my grasp everyday

but that’s okay because I can still admire you

sometimes. I think I’ll be okay

but every now and then, you blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative titles:
> 
> goshiki hates the number nine  
> cloud nine’s a bitch  
> all my homies hate number nine  
> numerology’s a bitch  
> how do I kill thee? let me count the ways
> 
> this actually isn’t goshira but what you get when you mix numbers, hanahaki, metaphors, not sleep, and atmosphere leakage


End file.
